El Principio de un Nuevo Comienzo
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: La Batalla de Hogwarts supuso muchos cambios pero ante todo supuso un nuevo comienzo para todos los involucrados, aunque no fuese de la forma que todos esperasen. / Fic para el reto "La Batalla" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer: **__No soy Jotaká, así que los personajes no me pertenecen (tampoco las frases de los diálogos, están cogidas tal cual del libro)._

_**Nota:**__ Este fic participa para el reto especial de __**la Batalla**__ del foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**El Principio de un Nuevo Comienzo**

_Por: Kyde Valentine_

_OST de las viñetas: __**Statues**__ (HP7-2 OST)_

Severus sentía como su vida se iba apagando poco a poco a medida que el veneno viajaba a través de sus venas y empapaba todo su cuerpo. Con un último esfuerzo levantó el rostro de Harry y por primera vez esmeralda y negro conectaron.

—_Mírame... —susurró._

Se estaba muriendo pero no tenía miedo. Siempre había sabido que moriría solo, aunque no esperaba que fuese de aquella manera, con sus ojos, los ojos de Lily Evans reflejados en los apagados ojos de su hijo, Harry Potter, fijos en los suyos. Fue lo último que vio y por primera vez en su vida sintió que iba a tener un nuevo comienzo, que aquello no era más que un mero trámite hacia un nuevo principio, uno mejor. Y que, quizás, si tuviese suerte, podría compartirlo con la única persona que en toda su vida le había brindado cariño de verdad y que él mismo había arruinado con una frase que ni siquiera pensaba de verdad.

_«Lo he hecho, Lily, he cuidado de él por ti»_, esa frase y los brillantes ojos de Lily, que le dirigían una mirada cariñosa, junto a su agradable risa, fueron lo último que pasó por su mente, antes de sentir como le costaba respirar y su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Su brazo cayó al suelo por la gravedad con un ruido seco, quedando inmóvil.

Quizá aquello significaría el perdón de Lily y un nuevo principio donde esta vez se encargaría de hacer las cosas bien.

~XxX~

—_¿Está vivo Draco? ¿Está en el castillo?_ —preguntó en voz baja, aprovechando que su cabello cubría el rostro de Potter. Apenas percibió el débil asentimiento que el joven le dio como respuesta.

Entonces lo supo. Supo que allí ya no había _muggles_, ni _Sangres Sucia_ que le importaran. Tampoco mortífagos, ni ideales familiares. Supo que el nuevo día amanecería con una clara y aplastante victoria para el bien y que no habría lugar para arrepentimientos tras la batalla. Supo que les pasaría a todos aquellos que habían atentado contra el bien. Y supo que allí lo único que le importaba era su familia, su pequeño Draco.

Aquello marcaba un nuevo comienzo para ella. Un comienzo donde lo más importante para Narcissa era su familia, su Draco. Su pequeño se había visto arrastrado a una guerra por la cabezonería de su marido y no iba a permitir que su familia se desmoronase.

Entonces lo supo. Supo que no tenía nada por lo que luchar en aquella guerra, ya no, que lo único que en aquel momento le importaba estaba en el castillo, a salvo.

Se levantó y miró fijamente al cuerpo del joven.

—_¡Está muerto! —anunció a los demás._

Los gritos de júbilo de los mortífagos inundaron el claro en respuesta. A Narcissa aquella guerra había dejado de importarle, no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Su nuevo comienzo sería un mañana junto a su familia, apartándose y arrepintiéndose antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y los perdiese a todos.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__ La verdad me ha costado lo suyo escribir estas dos pequeñas viñetitas, aunque penséis lo contrario. No por los personajes, tenía muy claro qué sentían y qué quería expresar, pero expresarlo en tan pocas palabras se me hace un poco difícil. Soy una persona a la que le gusta describir muchísimo los sentimientos y las sensaciones de los personajes y buff…, resumirlo me ha costado lo suyo._

_Supe también desde que se abrió el reto de quiénes iba a hacer las viñetas, Severus y Narcissa, porque para ambos ese día significó el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra, aunque no fuese de la misma forma para ambos. Y me ha encantado plasmarlo. _

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado, si, no? Como siempre, me encantará saber vuestras opiniones, cositas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_**Kyde**._


End file.
